NewsFlash
by The Maad Hatter
Summary: Jamie Iverson was your typical 20 year old girl until one day, she met a certain Zack Fair. Trying to hide the Truth from Cloud and the Others.. Jamie and Zack are in for a Wild Ride.
1. Dead Man Walking!

ForeWord: I, Gyan Morris, do not own any content in this Fanfiction other than Jamie Iverson and any other additional characters not found in the original Final Fantasy Series and the plot. This Fanfiction is made purely for amusement.

**.:Jamie Iverson:.**

**.:NEWSFLASH, ITS NOT ONLY YOU:.**

_"**NEWSFLASH, CLOUD!** The world does **NOT** revolve **AROUND YOU!**"_ I yelled at the Chocbo Blonde from the Bar, He thinks that he has it so bad! Cloud looked at me with an amazed expression, I scoffed and went back to polishing the glasses. I work at the Bar, I don't actually know Cloud, but hearing him go on about not being able to protect everyone and letting them die… it gets annoying after awhile. Tifa is my Employer and I am the 20 yr old Opinionated Girl that works behind the Bar.

My names Jamie Iverson, I am 20yrs old and have no family. My hair is Chocolate Brown with Black streaks, my eyes are Brown/Black and my skin is peach-freckled. I was born in December, so I am very Outspoken, Laid-back and Outgoing. I love to have Fun and get along great with a majority of people. I don't work out often, but I'm still reasonably skinny. My job at the moment is a Barmaid and I am very good at listening to other people's conversations, and computers… I'm the BEST with computers. I love to draw, play Video Games and I have a Labrador puppy named Zack.

Anyways… Back to the Story…

_"Jamie! Don't say mean things like that!"_ Tifa yelled across the room at me, an AVALANCHE meeting was going on and I just happened to be working that day. Everyone was staring at me, all surprised at my sudden outburst. _"Well its true, he thinks that he did something SO bad! When really, he just couldn't get to the right place at the right time"_ I replied, I finished polishing my last glass and grabbed my bag off the bar stool before leaning up against the bar itself. I am wise if I do say so myself, I fished my phone out of my bag while everyone was thinking of a reply and answered it… It was on Vibrate.

_"Jamie Iverson Speaking from Hells Hotline, How may I help you?"_ I asked into the phone, I was greeted with a laugh from my Best Friend on the other end. _"Oh, good one Jamie. Hells Hotline? What'd you do? Get it on with that Hot Guy next door"_ She asked, I knew she was joking but I couldn't help saying **'Ewwww'** really loudly. It caused more laughing to erupt from her.

My Best Friend, Lulu Keelson… is 21 yrs old and has one brother and a single mother. I never met him, but I really didn't want to anyways. Her hair is Blonde with Brown streaks, eyes are Hazel with a beautiful silver tint and her skin was tanned. She was born in January, so she was older then me by 12 months, she is a very responsible, Hard working and Rational person. She loves Kids as much as me and is very trust-worthy. She works out heaps, so she is more fit then me. She also works as a Barmaid but has today off since she has to look after her little nephew on Mondays. She loves to draw and Cook and collects Moggle bears.

_"Not funny, Lulu. He has an **OBSESSION** with me, it's not funny"_ I complained, totally forgetting the people that were in the room with me. Lulu laughed even more, I rolled my eyes and deliberately turned off my phone, hanging up on her. I laughed evilly and put my phone back in my bag, I suddenly became VERY AWARE of everyone else in the room. I slowly looked up and saw everyone with confused faces. I cleared my throat, pretending like nothing happened. _"As it were"_ I said, signalling for them to continue on from our last argument. _"Even if you were right-"_ Tifa started, _"Which I am,"_ I added to her annoyance. _"You shouldn't even be in this conversation, since you're not an **AVALANCHE **member"_ I laughed, and pushed myself from the counter. _"Look, to be in **AVALANCHE**… all you really need to do is **HATE** Shinra…. And many people already do, I myself included… I'm a Tree hugger, so yeah,"_ I said, causing Yuffie to giggle a little, _"So basically… I am in **AVALANCHE**, but you just don't want to admit it"_ I walked out of the bar and to my apartment before she could say anymore.

_"Zack! I'm home!"_ I yelled out into my apartment, my puppy came sleepily to the lounge room. I giggled while picking him up, _"Did you have a good sleep?"_ I asked him, getting a little bark in reply. I nuzzled the little puppy before plopping him back on the ground and dishing up some Dog Food. _"So Zack, what else did you do besides sleep?"_ I asked the little puppy. _"He chased after me around the **WHOLE** apartment"_ I heard a male voice say from the kitchen counter. My head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw a young man that looked around my age, with Raven black, Spiky hair. His eyes were a mixed Blue/Green and he wore an outfit that suggested he was a mercenary, He looked well defined and had the same Laid-Back air about him as me. _"Who the **HELL **are you? And how the **HELL** did you get into my Apartment?"_ I asked as calmly as I could, the Mystery Man only chuckled. _"Well… My name is Zack Fair and I just walked in… and I mean that literally. I heard someone calling my name and I came to check it out… finding out it was a **DOG**."_ He replied with another chuckle, I didn't exactly know what he meant by JUST walking in… because I defiantly didn't notice him this morning. _"So... what do you want?"_ I asked, he must not even know because he took a long time to speak. _"I thought I'd get to know someone… being Dead and all, limits you to certain things"_ I gawked at him, DEAD?! He's DEAD!

Yes... I know it's short... but trust me. It's worth the wait.  
You see this is my hopeless attempt at making a cliffhanger.. xD


	2. Kicking Ass And Taking Names

Authors Note:

Hi,

I've been looking back on my chapters and I pretty much hated the way they were layed out, so I did a quick edit through and made it more spacey... and not so annoying to read.  Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________

"So… How did you die?" I asked, I know…I'm very straight to the point and blunt.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Not shy are you?" I shook my head with a crazy grin "Well… I was shot, by SOLIDERS after my friend and I escaped from a Testing Lab authorised by Shinra" He said, my eyes widened… SOLIDER?! Wow.

He laughed at my expression; I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"So… I told you how I died… tell me something about you" He replied, Oh… Mr. Sneaky and Sly. "Well… I have no Family… I was an Orphan from the Day I was born, my mother died through childbirth… My Father naturally blamed me and abandoned me." I replied in my casual tone, being an Orphan never ONCE bothered me; I always thought I was better off without family. Zack gave me a sympathetic look and I just waved it off, "Don't feel sorry for something that can't be helped" I added with my gesture. Zack immediately lightened up, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh, him along with me.

"So, Got a Boyfriend?" he asked, I looked at him with a Devilish Smile. "Why? Going to scare him off so that you can have me all to yourself?" I know, I'm Flirting… but hey, I could have fun. Just so you know… I DON'T have a boyfriend. Zack grinned, "Something like that" I shook my head "No, not ever… I guess I'm just too much for a Guy to Handle" I replied with a sad smile. Zack nodded and I yawned… "Well that's my cue to go to bed." I said, and turned backwards towards my puppy "Zack, want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked the puppy, he looked up waging his tail.

"I wouldn't mind" I heard Mr. Sneaky and Sly say behind me, I could just _feel_ the smirk _radiating_ off him.

I looked back at him as he stood behind me, since I was kneeling on the couch cushions to face my puppy; I gave him a sly grin. "Maybe… When I know you better AND when you can actually TOUCH me" I replied cheekily, he rolled his eyes "Good Luck in making THAT happen" I pouted… "Just cause something SEEMS impossible, doesn't mean it IS impossible" I replied with a hurt tone. Zack smiled at me, "I like you already Girlie! HEY! I don't know your name… What is your name?" He asked. "Come tomorrow night and I MIGHT tell you" I giggled as I picked up Puppy Zack and snuggled him; I walked towards my bedroom door and looked back at Mr. Fair.

"Ya know, you're pretty Fly for a White Guy" I said, referring to the catchy song. Zack laughed and I closed my bedroom door with a cheeky grin. I turned off the light before Zack and I settled into my bed.

You know those days when you wake up in bed and think 'Nawh… I got a day off, so I won't get up'… well I thought that too, until Tifa decided that even if it was my day off… I didn't deserve it.

"Jamie! Wake up or I'll fire you!"

Tifa yelled, knowing that I couldn't get away with sleeping anymore, I made sure Zack was under the covers with me before throwing my blankets off me in a 'Pissed Off beyond Belief' sort of way and glaring at Tifa. "Damn it Tifa! Can't Zack and I sleep in for ONCE" I exclaimed, using my finger for an emphasis on 1… Tifa laughed and shook her head, pointing to my joined Bathroom. "Go get dressed, we want to talk to you" She ordered, I of course didn't like the idea and started whining. "But it's my day off Tifa and I want to sleep in" Tifa gave me a stern look and pointed towards the bathroom door. "Aw… its not fair, your older then me" I whined again as I made my way to the bathroom, Zack got the luxury of staying on the bed. I looked back and watched Tifa striking a pose, "Therefore, I've got the POWER" She said, adding an evil laugh for extra effect… I cringed and closed the door to the bathroom. I stripped down and submerged myself with the hot water, I could never settle for warm water… It just had to be the temperature of the Sun. After 5 minutes Tifa started banging on the door, so I quickly wrapped a towel around me before opening the door and narrowly missing her fist.

"Oh my God! Tifa, I'm trying to have a shower. And who the Hell is he?!" I complained as I spotted a redheaded guy in my room. He had a mullet and blazing green eyes, his sloppy suit showed he was as lazy as a sloth and that he was a Turk…

Wait, rewind… a TURK?!

Hell no was one of them annoying Men in Black wannabes going to be seeing me in a towel let alone be in my room.

"Oi, Turk… Get OUT of my room!"

I yelled at the redhead in my doorway, he merely laughed and quickly ran away as I slammed my door. I let out a frustrated sigh and began digging through my closet, nice way to start the day. After fishing through my huge wardrobe I picked out a blue fitted t-shirt, Black baggy pants that resembled Clouds… Only in a more feminine way, a pair of Black and White Chuck Converse Taylors complete with studded belt around my waist. I slid my Black Fingerless gloves on my hands and applied my eyeliner. I had officially completed my getting ready.

I walked out of my room, believe it or not but it only took me 5 minutes, and noticed that all of AVALANCHE was there with the exception of 2 Turks, I never really knew everyone's name… so I couldn't really tell you who everyone is. "That was awfully quick… I usually take at least 10minutes." Tifa said from the couch I had been sitting on last night. I laughed and sat down next to her, studying everyone that were on the surrounding couches. My couches were situated in a nice square, 4 of 'em, and they were all Black leather, an inheritance from my friends at my last birthday. "Well, since you don't know everyone, I'll start the intros." Tifa said, everyone nodded and I just groaned.

"You already know Cloud… so let's move onto Vincent" I looked lazily to the guy sitting next to Cloud. I nodded as she pointed out everyone,

"The one with the Red Cloak is Vincent" I am so calling him Vinnie, I laughed inwardly at my thought

"Then the older Blonde is Cid" I quietly dubbed him Gramps…

"The one with the scarf is Yuffie" I dub thee… Hypo. Considering she was doing this whole introduction of being a great Ninja… I defiantly dubbed her Hypo.

"The one with the mechanical arm is Barret, Marlene is his daughter" I raised my eyebrow… That sweet little thing is related to him, I giggled quietly as I dubbed him 'Daddy'

"Then the redhead you were yelling at earlier is Reno and his partner Rude" I dub thy named Reno, Hentai. I nodded and grinned devilishly as I finished my dubbing and ran back to my room laughing. I heard Tifa groan, she knew that when I ran away laughing that I had made a crack about something she had said or introduced in this case. I grabbed Zack and head back to my spot to introduce him,

"This little guy right here is Zack Iverson. He is my Gangster for life, so you hurt him… My homies and I will pop a cap in yo ass" I said in gangster slang as I kept my face dead serious. Inside I was dying of laughter.


	3. Doughnut Is MINE!

I glared at Reno as the room was intently watching us;

"I'm going to KILL you" I seethed through my teeth.

He had stolen the LAST DOUGHNUT! MY Doughnut! Reno looked at me with wide eyes as I made a pose to jump, He had the doughnut still in his hands and I was lusting after it. I walked my way calmly over to the couch opposite of me and when I was halfway, I ran and pounced on Reno while grabbing the doughnut and swiftly sat back on the couch, nibbling away on my Sugary Goodness. Reno gaped at me,

"Hey! That was mine!" I shook my head and proceed to tell him how I called dibs.

"But I still got it FIRST!" He said, whining like a kid, I glared and went right up in his face. "Well you can stick your claim over MY dibbed doughnut and shove it up your ass" I said cheerily, before ruffling his hair and continued nibbling on my doughnut. I know, what a pathetic thing to fight over, but these doughnuts are da Bomb Diggity… If you eat them once, there is no going back.

Okay, so I'm over exaggerating but I am a little right.

Note to self: Must stop using Gangsta Slang.

"As I was saying, Jamie… we really want you to be apart of AVALANCHE. We think that since your pretty good at your social skills and no one knows you as much as they know us… we figured you'd be good to help us… plus you look like you need something better to do" Tifa explained. I picked up Zack and snuggled him,

"So why are you asking me to join in front of TURKS?!" I said pointing out Reno and Rude. "Because we can just pretend we never heard anything at all… and if I do say so myself… we are very good at that" Reno replied, I rolled my eyes, of course.

I sighed and nodded, she was right.. I had nothing better to do. She smiled widely and gestured to our little organization "Welcome to AVALANCHE" I nodded, I got up and ruffled Reno's hair again. "Hey! I'm older then you, I should be ruffling YOUR hair" Reno complained as he fixed his mullet, I frowned and took a pair of scissors of the coffee table and held them threateningly up at Reno…

"Careful now, wouldn't want me to snip some of those red locks would we?" I warned in a sweet voice, Reno gulped while I laughed. I put the scissors down and ruffled his hair more, "I'm only doing it cause your hair is so damn soft and Gravity Defying." I replied making everyone laugh.

I grinned with an idea and started ruffling Clouds Gravity defying hair and laughing like a maniac. Cloud didn't seem to mind that I was ruffling his hair... although I was making it messier, it gave him a sexy 'just got out of bed' look. Reno thought wasn't to happy about me messing with his hair and got all mad, I pouted "Aw… but I was going to give you the sexy 'Just-got-out-of-bed' look that I gave Cloud" I whined, everyone looked at Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie admiring my work and the guys were looking indifferent.

Reno still refused so I eventually gave up, "Well we've got to go… I've got to pick Marlene and Denzel up from school, Cloud needs to deliver a few Packages and I'm guessing everyone else has other things to do" Tifa announced, everyone nodded and headed out of my apartment.

I was left alone in my apartment… Again. I decided to watch a movie, I picked up 'Team America: World Police' and slipped it into the DVD player before sitting down and watching the movie. I was up to the part where Carson and The Blonde were on the Roof of the Team America HQ, when I heard Zack's Voice behind me. "What is this? No girl should sit alone and watch a wicked movie without Zack!" He said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, you're right… **Zack**!" I called out to my puppy, Zack laughed next to me.

"I meant _me_" I laughed and turned towards him, Zack Puppy held in my arms. "So… I'm guessing you came for my name, not my company" I said I knew all too well that wasn't the case but I thought I'd be a little curious… or at least pretend to be. Zack ginned,

"Can I choose both?" I laughed while nodding. I turned back to the TV just in time to see Puppet Sex end; I looked at Zack and raised an eyebrow, "Kinky… Thank god we missed it!" I said. Zack feigned sadness but quickly recovered when I laughed. "So… what IS your name?" He asked, I looked at him to see him watching me very closely. "My names Jamie Iverson" I replied shortly, Zack cracked a smile and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you" I hesitantly went to grab his hand… I thought my hand would go right through it, but it didn't… I actually grabbed it.

Zack and I both sat there in shock, it was as clear as daylight on our faces. "How are you grabbing me? I'm a ghost; it's even a wonder how you say me in the first place now that I remember." Zack said after awhile, withdrawing his hand. I looked at my hand amazed, before returning my focus to Zack. He was looking at me as if he was sizing me up, I shifted uncomfortably under his hawk-eye gaze, and Zack noticing my Discomfort, softened his gaze before standing up and offering his hand. I looked at his hand then up at his face, which held a cheeking grin, before grabbing his hand. Since it was gloved I couldn't feel much, but as soon as I grabbed his hand I was jerked forward into his chest, very well defined chest too.

"Uh… Z-zack, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered out after a few seconds, I could feel his chest rising and falling… WAIT… He's breathing?! I jerked backwards and looked up at Zack, wide eyed.

"Your breathing" I stated, Zack grinned and nodded. "How is that possible?" I asked again, he shrugged and noticed Zack Puppy sitting on the couch looking at him curiously.

Zack picked the little Black Labrador up and held him in his arms, Zack Puppy barked happily and started licking Zack. I giggled and took Zack Puppy from his arms and looked at the time. '7:00pm' it said, Time to make dinner… I walked to kitchen as if it nothing changed and prepared Zack Puppy's Dinner and mine. "So, Up for a meal Zack?" I asked Mr. Fair. He ginned and nodded quietly. I started making Spaghetti Bolognaise and began dishing it up, while feeding the Hungry Little Labrador before myself. Zack and I sat at the table, "So… What are you going to do now?" I asked, this state of flesh and blood might just be temporary… but if it weren't, he would have to make his life over again. He shrugged, "I figured since this MIGHT be temporary there would be no use going to see friends and family if I'll only be there for awhile, so I'm going to stay with you." He explained. I nodded… Wise move.

When we finished our meal Zack did the dishes while I set-up the fold out bed. "What will you do if you stay this way?" I asked, almost fearing the answer. Even though I had only just met Zack, I felt like he could be a good friend in the future. I couldn't really be a Good Friend if he wasn't around me.

"Well, I might have to eventually tell everyone I'm alive… Again and Move out into wherever I'll be staying" He replied in a light tone, almost as if it was a dream that would never come true. "Oh well, until that time comes…" I turned around to see him faced towards me and leaning against the counter, "Your stuck with me" I said with the biggest grin. Zack laughed while smiling before sitting down on his new bed, with me next to him. Now before you get confused on how the 4-couch set up came with the TV… I'll explain.

Well… in order to set up I had to re-arrange the living room. I decided since my room was empty I would put the 4th couch in my bedroom and swap the mounted Flat screen with the decent sized TV from storage. I put the Mountable TV in my room above the couch that situated infront of my bed, and so I had the fold out reaching out to the TV and was currently sitting on the edge of the double fold out with Zack.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Zack grinned at me; "As long as I get to pick" I nodded to his request and pointed out the big DVD cabinet in the corner of the room. I noticed that Zack loved to grin a lot, and laugh a lot too, He seemed a lot like me. "A Perfect Match" I whispered to myself, luckily Zack hadn't heard. Well even if he did, he didn't show any sign of it.

"Ah Ha" He yelled in triumph while pulling out the all too familiar cover of Jackass 2 Uncut. I laughed in delight as he tossed me the DVD and situated himself on one side of the bed. I sat myself on the other side and laughed as the movie went on; I was having the time of my life. Out of the corner of my eye, Zack seemed to be enjoying as much as me, Zack caught me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

I blushed and looked back at the TV screen, after awhile the movie ended and I was tired as all hell. I looked at the clock, '10:00pm' I sighed and got off the bed. Zack turned to look at me as I got up.

"I'm going to bed now, Sleep Tight"

I said as I headed to my room, Zack grinned and nodded as he got up and started getting ready for bed. I closed the door just in time to miss him taking his t-shirt, I sighed as my cheeks flushed… I'm trying to keep my thoughts G rated, as I got ready for sleep. I changed into a pair of black of long sweats and a black tank top that had a picture of an Anime Kitten on it saying 'Baad Kitty'. I snuggled into my covers and fell asleep as my head hit the pillows.


	4. Forgiven Not Forgotten

I woke-up next morning to knocking on my Apartment door. I lay for a few seconds until Zack came in… fully dressed might I add and dived under my covers. I looked at him curiously as he popped his head out.

"Nice Pjs" He said, I blushed and hit his arm "What are you doing in my bed?!" I asked in a loud whisper.

Zack chuckled "Hiding… You never told me you knew AVALANCHE" He replied, my eyes widened… How the hell did he know who they were? I shook my head "We'll talk later… I guess I've got to get rid of 'em… Can they ever NOT come over to my house?" I groaned as I removed myself from the warmth of my bed and head for my Apartment door, making sure to close the bedroom door.

"Who is it and what the HELL do you want?!" I called out to the door, I warily looked at the couch… expecting to see the messy fold out… but it looked as it always did… with the exception of the blankets and pillows piled on top. "It's us! Tifa and Yuffie!" Tifa's muffled voice sounded on the other side. I sigh deeply and opened the door,

"Yes? If you're dragging me out to go shopping… Then No… I want to spend time with Zack" I said referring to both the Puppy and the Man in my room… But shhh! They don't know that. Tifa and Yuffie looked crescent-fallen and proceed to tell me on what I was missing out on. I shook my head and closed the door… totally forgetting Zack was still in the bed. I crawled back into the bed and lay down, a few minutes later I felt the bed shift and suddenly realised that Zack was still in the bed.

I turned over and came face-to-face with Green/Blue eyes that seemed to be smiling, having that happened, a strong arm snaked its way around my waist and was pulled into Zack more. I looked up at the grinning Zack; he looked pretty content and happy. I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, and closed my eyes. To bad that Bliss was short lived, I heard the bedroom door open and I heard 2 voices gasp. I quickly turned over in my bed, which was a little hard when you're in Zack's Grip.

Tifa and Yuffie stood in the doorway with their hands to their mouth; I worriedly turned back to Zack and saw him waving while still holding me close to his body. "Hello Girls" He said with a cheeky grin, Tifa and Yuffie had removed their hands and studied Zack intently. "We thought you were DEAD?!"

They yelled the last part, I chuckled a bit… apparently so did Zack. "Well I was, until Jamie met me and somehow gave me a whole brand new life" He explained, I laughed nervously as they glared at me.

"You brought Cloud's Best Friend back to life and you never told us" Tifa yelled, I flinched and sat up. "Whoa, I never knew… So don't yell at me Tifa Lockhart," I yelled storming into my closet and then locking myself in the bathroom. I got dressed in a pair of black short shorts… Just a little longer the Yuffie's Shorts, a pair of red and black stripped border socks, a red tank top and a red hoodie. I stormed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, leaving Zack, Yuffie and Tifa in the Bedroom, Puppy Zack came off of the couch and my mood immediately brightened.

"Hello my one and only man, Zack" I said picking the puppy off the ground and letting him smother me in kisses. I laughed and put him back down to prepare his Breakfast. "I swear your too attached to that dog" Tifa said behind me, "I'm sorry if I snapped at you, it was a little shocking to see a dead man walking again… so Sorry James" I laughed and gave Zack his Meal…

"Your Forgiven" I said as I turned on my CD player. It started playing 'Mistake – Stephanie McIntosh'. I started singing along to it…

"I don't want to make another mistake, like you!" I sung… Tifa joined in after a few lines. "I don't want to make another Mistake like you, and I don't want to hate, but love doesn't get me through" We both sung together.

Zack and Yuffie walked in watching us sing away; as the song ended we both laughed and finished making Bacon and Eggs. "Do you 2 want any?" I asked without turning around, the both replied yes, so Tifa and I served breakfast. "So… Zack, Why were you in Jamie's Bed this morning?" Tifa asked with a sly smirk, I almost chocked on my apple juice. Zack laughed and glanced at me,

"Well it was to, Originally, Hide from you… but since she crawled back into the bed I just couldn't help myself and had to hold her, besides she was warm and the bed was cold" He said, I blushed and returned to my Breakfast. "So are you going to tell Cloud about me being here?" Zack asked, I looked at Tifa and Yuffie, She sighed. "I have to… He's gone totally EMO even after he's forgiven himself, although Jamie… What you said the other day did help some" Tifa replied, Zack raised an eyebrow at me as I grinned and finished my Breakfast.

As Yuffie and I washed the dishes, Zack and Tifa discussed what they were going to do.

"So… Do you like Zack?" Yuffie asked as innocently as she could, but I knew better.

"I know what your looking for Yuffie" I looked at her with a grin "And you ain't going to get an answer" Yuffie pouted and pleaded as she followed me into the dining room "C'mon Jamie, Please Tell Me!" She asked with so much desperation in her voice.

"Tell her what?" Tifa asked… I glared at Yuffie and looked back at Tifa and Zack. "Nothing that will end without bruises and an Ambulance"

Tifa and Yuffie shared wide-eyed glances and backed away from me. "I'm going to get some food, don't rape Zack okay girls?" I said with a smirk as I dashed out the doors before they could throw anything at me.

I laughed to myself as I replayed the recent memory in my mind, in the midst of my laughing, I had my eyes closed and I was walking… around a corner which as we all know = Crash. My rear end collided heavily with the ground and I let out a grunt in pain, I quickly scrambled to my feet and opened my eyes to see the person I had crashed into.

"Hey Cloud, sorry about that." I said as I offered my hand down to the Blonde, he took it with mumbled thanks. "Hey Cloud, are you ok? You seem… Sadder than usual" I asked in concern. Hey, I can be worried from time to time… Tifa likes Cloud so if Cloud is upset then Tifa gets upset and then I get upset that Tifa's Upset that Cloud's Upset. I know… Very Confusing.

"Aeirth forgave me, everyone else forgave me… and I thought I had forgave myself, but I'm still waiting on one." Cloud said in that sad tone, I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder… Quite a feat if you ask me.

"So… Who needs to forgive you this time?" I asked. I had a feeling that it was someone I knew. Cloud shook his head, "No one you know" He said simply.

Now I had an idea who it was, but I wouldn't tell him yet… I nodded and sighed, I steered Cloud in the direction of the Shopping Market.

"Well, until I meet this mysterious person and force them to forgive you… Your going to suffer by helping me shop. Got it Solider?!" I said in a commanding voice. A ghost of a smile appeared on Cloud's Face and allowed me to grab his gloved hand and pull him towards the shop like a Child.

"So… we're going to need this and… this… this? No way" I said to myself picking things off the shelf and then throwing them back when I changed my mind. Cloud was watching me in interest as I breezed through the shop, it amazed me how cool he could make pushing a cart be.

I then spotted something that made me drop everything, it was a Fruits Basket: Kyo Sohma Fan Shirt. I threw all the remaining things into the cart and ran towards the clothing rack giggling like a little girl on sugar, I grabbed the t-shirt and snuggled it. It was the only one that they had ordered due to Fruits Basket Fans not really living in these parts of Midgar, and it was in my size. I payed for it and ran back to Cloud, I held up my t-shirt and grinned like a maniac.

"I got the ONLY t-shirt in this part of Midgar… I feel so special." I said in a squeal voice, not my style but I was psyched about it… I really didn't care how I sounded. Cloud and I travelled to the Register and payed for everything before heading out the door with bags in hand, I was skipping all the way home. Cloud and I reached my apartment, it was only then did I realise that I couldn't let Cloud in because of Zack… but I had no idea how to tell him to bugger off without coming off with the 'I used you and now your worthless' state of mind.


	5. Closet Fun

Author's Note:

I've noticed that through out this editing, that I've left a lot of loose ties. I'm going to fix that!

Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________

I decided that Yuffie and Tifa would still be there by the clear sounds of laughing and screaming in the Apartment. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, Cloud laughed lowly behind me which caused me to turn around and come up with a plan, I was going to try and let Tifa and Yuffie know that Cloud was outside my apartment so that they could hide Zack.

"Oh…Cloud Strife laughs, at me. I feel honoured." I said subtly loudly, it seemed natural for me to speak so loud so Cloud didn't suspect a thing. Yuffie and Tifa's voices hushed and I heard a muffled males voice… my guess is they shoved him into the hallway closet. I raised an eyebrow at my door before deciding it was safe enough to open and allow Cloud to help me with the shopping.

"Welcome Home Jamie… Hey Cloud" Tifa and Yuffie said in unison. Cloud looked a little freaked out as they spoke in unison, I must admit that they were freaking me out too. I raised an eyebrow at them and motioned to the shopping bags that were straining my arms as well as Clouds.

They quickly rushed over and helped us put the groceries and so away before Cloud announced he had to leave. I followed him to the door and gave him a quick hug and kiss goodbye before closing the door and spinning around to face the hallway closet. Just as I had thought, Zack came tumbling out and was gasping for breath.

I laughed long and loud before pointing at Yuffie and Tifa, "I knew you guys would shove him into the Closet" I yelled in triumph. Tifa and Yuffie grinned while Zack glared at them,

"How come you failed to mention that they liked shoving people into closets" I shrugged innocently and started making dinner. "Hey what was with the whole Cloud thing… Starting from the beginning" Tifa asked in curiousness, Yuffie and Zack following in suit.

"Well, I crashed into him. We talked, I forced him to help me shop and we came home. Simple" Tifa didn't look satisfied, "What did you talk about?" She asked, I rolled my eyes before turning serious and answering.

"We talked about Forgiveness… He says he's still waiting on one person to say 'I forgive you'" I turned back towards my dinner as they all pondered on my answer.

I collected up the plates. We had a quiet dinner. I guess everyone was still thinking about Cloud's Relayed message, I wasn't though… I was to pre-occupy with if I had a clean pair of Pjs in my closet. I walked into my room and collapsed in a lying position on my bed, I just wanted to lie there on my stomach and think about the past few days, but as the natural order of things would have it. I started drifting off to sleep and I fought to stay awake. I had to at least change first but no, I wasn't even allowed to do that. I saw darkness creep into my eyes as they slowly closed shut and I lay asleep on my bed, blissfully unaware of the Bed sharer that had decided to invite itself into my bed…


	6. Sneezing Leads To One Thing

Author's Note:

Ok... I've decided to re-write the chapters from here on out. Anything that happened after this chapter doesn't exist anymore, mainly because if I tried to continue writing on the storyline I am right now I won't be able to add more to this story.

Sorreh. Also because, I've left too much loose ends.

:] Thanks for bearing with me.

33 .Here.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Achoo" I sneezed, Oh no. that wasn't good. I had work today, I could not be sick!

"Whoa, are you okay? You seem sick" I heard Zack's voice say in front of me… Oh that sneaky little bugger, he snuck into my bed last night.

"Zack! What are you doing in my bed?"

I whispered loudly adding a sneeze on the end. Zack laughed, and pulled me in closer as I shivered, "You looked so lonely, It was cold, Tifa and Yuffie decided to take the couch and spend the night." He answered, I groaned and snuggled into his chest, he was my only source of heat and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"So, you're now sick, aye? Well, I guess that means your spending the day in bed" He said before climbing out of bed, me groaning in protest, before returning a few minutes later with 2 hot water bottles. He put one near my upper area, careful not to touch anything and another one right by my feet, I smiled with my eyes closed in pleasure as the bottles warmed up the surrounding areas and my body.

I heard Zack walk out of the bedroom and speak to someone in a hushed voice, my guess either Tifa or Yuffie. That narrows it down. I laid there for a hours, just in my own little world of water bottle bliss… Oh yeah, Life is Sweet. Like Sugar. Zack came in a few minutes later with a bowl of something; I think it was Chicken Soup. Yummy.

I sat up groggily and took the bowl slowly from Zack and began taking spoonful of soup and soaked pieces of bread. Zack watched me eat and collected my Bowl from me before helping me lay down and get to sleep, it was kind of nice to see Zack helping me in my sickness stage, he even kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

Cute.

I woke up in the next hour to the 'awws' of Yuffie and Tifa as they stood at the foot of my bed. It was only then I realised that Zack had somehow crawled under the sheets with me and was asleep holding me close to his chest.

My eyes widened as I slowly turned my head towards Yuffie and Tifa. I swear I looked as frightened as hell, I bet you the colour drained from my face. I mean, sure, I was in that position before but it was different. Yuffie and Tifa were WATCHING! No! I swear God was being Evil to me today, I glared at Yuffie and Tifa, and trust me my glare is something to fear.

They both shuffled quietly out of the room with their heads down and feet poised so that they were tip toeing, closing the door behind them. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, I hadn't even realised I was tense but I kind of wished I had stayed that way, because as soon as I did Zack's eyes opened suddenly, bright and alert.

My eyes widened and I tensed, Zack's eyes bore into mine… I hadn't even noticed how close our faces got before I felt his lips brushing me. I recoiled in surprise, causing me to Jerk out of his arms and fall out of bed. Zack looked at me over the edge of the bed and grinned at me, I got up before brushing myself off and heading into my wardrobe.

I grabbed a pair of Black Baggy pants; A Blue short sleeved t-shirt, a White tank top, a pair of Fingerless Gloves and my favourite pair of Converse Chuck Taylors. I had a shower and changed into my chosen clothing before heading out into the kitchen and making Pancakes.

Zack came out with a pout on his face, I assumed that Yuffie and Tifa had gone out somewhere… I didn't really care where. "You didn't have to leave me alone" He said in a sad baby voice.

I laughed at him and flipped the recently poured Pancakes, I whistled for Zack the Puppy to come and get a pancake. Zack puppy loved Pancakes, ever since I was sick that one time and left choc chip pancakes out on the coffee table.

It would have been real nice if Zack was there on that day, it would of saved me the trouble of going through that pathetic ordeal. I know it may seem like some big dramatic thing that should have happened in my past, but all it was is me coughing so much that I feel down the stairs and was dragged back to 7th Heaven by Tifa and Arieth. Yes, Arieth was alive when I first met her… it's kind of depressing really. I never went to her funeral, everyone was mad at me for it. I thought, why go to a cemetery to grieve. When you can go out and give her the best last day out in spiritual form… it's possible.

I put some pancakes on a plate and laid it on the floor for Zack Puppy and handed another plate to the brunette leaning on the counter.

"You know, these pancakes are delicious" Zack said when we were both sitting down and eating our breakfast. I nodded with a grin and piled the rest of my pancakes onto Zack's plate before washing my dishes up in the sink.

"Hey… Do we get to finish what we started?" I heard Zack ask behind me, I gasped in surprise and spun around only to come literally eye-to-eye with Zack.

I felt his hot breath on my cheeks and his lips brushing against mine. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, anything only to feel warm soft lips pressed against mine, his eyes were closed and his breathing steady. I slowly feel into the Bliss and closed my eyes; I kissed him back as he kissed me more gently. I reached my hands up to the back of his head; Zack following in suit, pulling me closer to his well defined body. This went on for only a few seconds more until I realised what I was doing, I broke away from Zack… gasping might I add, and looked in Zack's confused eyes.

I shook my head, "I can't Zack, I only just met you, and I can't" I explained, Zack seemed to understand although I could tell he was upset and nodded before going to take a shower. I sighed depressingly, Zack was defiantly going to make a huge impact on my life… and honestly, I was a little scared on the mark that he'd leave.

_Scratch that._

**I was Terrified. **


	7. Fresh Air In This Box Of Secrets

Beware...

I think I am becoming less funny during my long period of not updating!

Review's make the world go round people!

Reviw Review Review!

3 .Here

___________________________________________________________________________

I'd decided to go out for a walk to clear my mind, leaving Zack to relax in the shower. I had hoped that I would get to know him better before either of us made a move… now I just don't want to be near him, I want him out. I contemplated telling Cloud about Zack but I thought against it, I couldn't just do that to Zack… not without talking it through with him first. Then again it had been a few days, I guess his stay in the land of the living is permanent… so of course I had every right to tell Cloud and kick Zack out. Of course I knew that I had been flirting with Zack the whole time, but that's natural… but now I feel so stupid and guilty, leading him on like the way I did. So it actually wasn't his fault… I was stupid and so wrapped up in myself to actually think of the outcome of what I had been doing. "I'm so stupid!" I yelled to the sky, getting a few curious glances from passer-bys.

Nosey Idiots.

"Jamie?" I heard Cloud's familiar voice say from behind me. I turned so fast I almost twist my ankle. I gave Cloud the most realest and best smile I could muster, "Hey Cloud" I said with a little wave. I knew Cloud wouldn't be so stupid to fall for the 'Happy Chappie' act, but he didn't press me about it. "What are you doing out here? Its about to Rain?" I gave him a 'Nuh-uh' look and laughed, I had watched the weather forecast on the news this morning… it's supposed to be Cloudy but Sunny. Although those clouds are looking pretty gloomy. Cloud chuckled… Oh My God… "EMO BOY CHUCKLED!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" I yelled as I danced around the street, almost getting run over, and wouldn't you know it. Emo boy is Psychic. It DID rain.

"Thanks Cloud… No really. Thanks" I said sarcastically as Cloud and I ran towards the next shelter, it was pouring down. Cloud and I were both soaked and were heading to my house, we were only one block away from my house… and I was starting to get fed up with the pounding rain. As soon as I walk through the door… Wait. "I call first dibs on Shower" I yelled as we ran across the road towards the apartment entrance. Cloud laughed and followed me up the stairs, yeah… I didn't forget that Zack was still there, but I don't really care at the moment. I'm still a little pissed off with myself, I'm soaked, I called dibs on the first shower so at the moment it would be very apparent that its all about me right now. Cloud and Zack could come later. "Home!" I screamed as Cloud and I tumbled through the door. We were both soaked, both Cold and HUNGRY! "You get Food, and Movies… I'll have a shower and then we can have a movie marathon!" I ordered to Cloud, him being a good little Solider saluted me and began his tasks as I made my way quickly towards the Bedroom Suite. "Hey, are you crazy?!" Zack whispered angrily to me as I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. I looked at him innocently. "Honestly, I couldn't care-less if I shoved you out the door for Cloud to see. And since Cloud and I have been in the rain for the past 30minutes we are going to sit down with warm food and have a movie marathon… of course AFTER we are both dry and had showers." I replied strongly as I headed towards my bathroom after unhooking my towel from the back of my door. Zack narrowed his eyes at me; I knew he wasn't exactly happy about anything at the moment. I stepped into the shower after undressing and let the hot water rush over my head and onto my shoulders, letting it work its way down. I felt muscles relax as I stood there; I let out a sigh of pure bliss. I loved Water, and Fire… especially when the 2 mixed together to make Hot Water. After about 5 minutes I got out of the shower, feeling completely refreshed, I wrapped my fluffy white towel around my body, gathered my clothing and exited the bathroom. I found Zack sitting on my bed and Cloud leaning against my wall, it was almost ironic. I guess sometime during my shower Cloud walked in to the room… and since Zack the Almighty had nowhere to go, Cloud had caught him.

Red Handed.

I gulped as Cloud and Zack simultaneously turned towards me, each having a different look. Cloud had a look of Confusion, Sadness, Betrayal and A hint of Anger. Zack had Hint of Anger, Restless and Sadness in his eyes. Both of them seemed to be directing it all to me. I made a 'Meep' sound before locking myself in the bathroom, Zack and Cloud seemed to act at in unison as they leapt for the door, seems they aren't as fast as they like to think they are. I leaned against the door as Cloud and Zack growled through the door. I could understand why Cloud was angry… but why Zack? Maybe he was thinking pretty hard about earlier and got worked up over it? Either way, they were both pissed and a towel only covered me. "You can't stay in there forever, Jamie" Zack yelled through the door, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I knew I couldn't but they seemed pretty mad, so I was going to wait until they calmed down enough so that I could get dressed and get away safely. "Can I ATLEAST get dressed before you kill me?!" I yelled through the door. I could just imagine Cloud and Zack glance at each other and rolling their eyes, "Fine" the said together. I could hear the annoyance in their voices… and they didn't even try to hide it. How Mean.

I cautiously made my way out of the bathroom and headed to the closet as I was sure Zack and Cloud weren't in the room. I picked out a black skirt covered in White Skulls, a White Under top and Black Tank top and chucked a White Skull Hoodie covered jacket over top. I sighed as I tied up the laces on my Converse Chuck Taylors, as soon as I walk out that door… I'm in for it. I looked towards my window. I could try the window, but I don't think they're that stupid to fall for that. I brushed out my hair before tying it into a high ponytail and exited the room quietly. As soon as I had closed the door to my bedroom I made a move to exit the door, but Zack and Cloud got a hold of me and forced me to have a seat on the couch. They both stood infront of me with angry glares on their faces, I lowered my head to avoid the look. "How could you not tell me about Zack? My Best Friend is back alive, and you couldn't tell me?!" Cloud said raising his voice alittle, it also displayed the tone of anger. I sub-consciously flinched away from Cloud, he always scared me when he was like this. I've only seen him like this before and it was when he was kicking some dudes ass for trying to kidnap Marlene. After I stopped feeling frightened for a couple of seconds I realised and absorbed what he just said… "It wasn't just my fault" I looked up at Cloud and glared, I was so sick of shit like this. Being stuck in the middle and accused for something I didn't do even if I deserved a little Karma, "Zack also agreed with me that we should keep him a secret until we figured out if his state in the living world is permanent" I yelled at Cloud, both Zack and Cloud stepped back in surprise and their glares were washed away. I could feel tears prick at my eyes, I hated this. I hated that Zack came into my life and ruined my friendship with Cloud… I hate it! I was aware that tears were streaming down my face… but I didn't even bother to try and wipe them away as I continued my yelling. "Zack is only angry with me about the fact that he kissed me and I turned him down!" I yelled in Cloud's face as I gestured to Zack as I finished… I grabbed my apartment keys and stopped just as I walked out the front door. "You 2 better be out of my apartment by the time I get back, either that or I'll get a few OTHER friends of mine to muscle you out" I warned as I closed the door and headed to Demo's house.

Demo Daante has been my friend since kindy garden and we have always talked to each other… but as I recalled, he went on a trip and got back a day after Zack arrived in my life. Damn Man… kept me from seeing Demo and he made me forget about him… curse him.

I arrived infront of Demo's Apartment door, wiping away my tears and sucking in deep breaths. I knew that it was obvious I had been crying but I didn't care… Demo would be able to tell the problem even if it wasn't so obvious. I couldn't even raise my hand and knock on the door before Demo opened it, he smiled widely at me and was about to say hello before he stopped himself and his smile faded rapidly. "Hey Jamie. What's the matter?" he asked me, I sniffed alittle and walked into the apartment as he stepped aside and gestured for me to come in. I sat down on the comfy cotton-covered couch and shook off my shoes, Demo sitting down beside me. I began to tell him about my problems, from the word Go… by the end of it all… I couldn't stop crying.


	8. Rebellion Mechanics

Hot Chocolate...

I love Hot Chocolate! Do you?

___________________________________________________________________________

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked me as he poured me some freshly made hot chocolate. 'Oh, I've missed his Hot Chocolates. So Yum' I thought to myself, I sipped from the mug carefully so I wouldn't spill it or burn my tongue. "I don't know… if they're still there by the time I get back, I'll get you to gather the guys and kick them out. I don't know what I'll do after that. I guess I'm going to quite my job at the bar so I won't have to face them. I guess I'll come back to working at the shop." I compromised; 'The Shop' is a Mechanical Store and Garage that Demo and I have started together. After awhile the business was going down so I had to take up a second job, the bar. Then I quit The Shop since it wasn't making enough money and had to cut back on workers… but then it started blooming, I promised myself The Shop was my back up plan. Its real name is actually Rebellion Mechanics for its Rebellion look and staff, but don't let that fool you… the guys that work there are the sweetest people you'll ever meet AND they are under 25 yrs old. Demo nodded at my plan and handed an ID Badge to me, I gaped at him… conniving little Carrot Top. He smirked at me; he had been waiting for the day that I'd come beck to Rebellion Mechanics… Evil. I smirked back and took the ID. "So… Want to come back with me to see if they've left yet?" I asked, grabbing my hoodie, keys and stood by the door offering my hand. He smirked and grabbed my hand and his keys before we headed out into the cold afternoon breeze. I realized I had been at Demo's house for a while, I suggested we stop by Rebmech (Rebellion Mechanics) to get a few friends to come with us incase Cloud and Zack were still there. "Hey Guys, Look whose back?" Demo called loudly through the shop, the only workers looked up from their current Mechanical Patients to see who this person was… their faces turned into grins when the spotted me standing there with my trademark peace sign. "JAMIE!" the 2 yelled in unison as they rushed up to me… each one enveloping me in hugs and kisses. There were only 3 guys that actually work here and they are…

Demo Daante of course… I never mentioned what he looked like did I? Oh well:

Demo is only a year older then myself and has Black hair like Cloud's hairstyle only it's more chaotic and less EMO. His eyes are a reddish-brown that sort of glow brightly in the sunset and light up when he's happy or excited. He stands 5'9 and wears work jeans with a baggy black t-shirt… all the time unless it's really cold he'll wear a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath. He is head honcho of Rebmech and is best at finance… so he doesn't actually do mechanics.

Jayden Inoue is the same age as myself and is sometimes mistaken as my twin. His hair is Chocolate Brown cut like Denzel's hair and eyes are Brown/Black that give him a mysterious appearance, his skin is also peach-freckled… see why people mistake him for my twin. And we have almost the same personality… Demo and the others joked about it being a '20 yr old stage'. He wears combat boots since he likes to fight a lot… mostly street fighting, he taught me how to fight… but I never use my fighting skills, cause I saw no need. He also wears ¾ Urban Camouflage pants with a white tank top; he normally wears a studded belt and a wolf tooth necklace. He says he wrestled with a wolf to get that tooth, but we all know it was from when he took his pet malamute to the vet because of a wobbly tooth.

And Last but NOT least is…

Cocoa Aspera is the youngest of us all… he is an 18yr old boy that's been working here since he was 16 and is probably the most spontaneous of us all. He's a wicked mechanic and had taught me how to cook wonderful meals… oh yes, this outgoing boy can cook and taught someone 3 years older then him how to make Restaurant worthy meals. Cocoa has reddish brown hair that has a sort of flick in it, his eyes are a slate blue colour, and I swear they GLOW in the dark if you turn out all the lights… They make him look pretty bright though and intelligent. He wears a brown farm boy button up shirt over the top of a white tank top or in some cases a long sleeved blue, white or grey shirt, he wears baggy black pants with the cargo-like pockets and a normal brown belt. Cocoa is a hard worker too.

"Ok… as much fun as it is seeing you all again, I came for help. I might have a few unwanted guests hanging around in my apartment and I might need your help muscling them out… You up to it?" I asked them in a dead serious voice. Cocoa and Jayden exchanged glances before grinning at me. "Hell Yes!" they both yelled and followed me out of the mechanic shop and down the streets before ending up outside my apartment. I put my ear against the door to listen for any sounds, when I was satisfied with the quiet… I motioned for Cocoa, Jayden and Demo to follow me quietly as I unlocked the door. I withdrew my key out of the lock as I slowly opened the door, peering wearily around the door to see if Cloud and/or Zack were out in the open. They weren't there so I decided to run into my apartment and dig through my fridge. Coaco, Jaden and Demo following close behind, settling at the kitchen bench as I started making some lunch. Come on. I'm Hungry. I jerked abit as I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket, I pulled out the Nokia Slide phone and answered. "Hello Lulu. What's happening?" I asked into the phone, caller ID is really a blessing. Although the voice that came out wasn't Lulu's voice. "Hello Jamie." I heard a deep and dark voice reply, I dropped the glass container of sweets which smashed on the floor. Drawing the attention of Cocoa, Jayden and Demo. "W-who is this?" I stuttered, this wasn't possible… it couldn't be happening. "I think you know who it is… It seems as though your friend, Lulu was it? Well it seems she isn't going to be talking to you anytime soon, oh and by the way, I'll be wanting my treasure back." I gasped in horror, tears pricking at my eyes. "I'm coming for you Missy, but don't worry.. your Death will be quick and simple". Cocoa, Jayden and Demo watched as I dropped my phone and collapsed into tears, cutting myself profusely on the broken glass. I screamed in grief, pain and horror as I lived the thought of a lifeless Lulu in my mind. The boys tried to calm me down, but I only pushed them away. I realised what I have to do, I had to escape… far, far away, before he could get to me.

With that thought, I scrambled to my feet and slid my way to my bedroom. I hurriedly opened my closet and dragged out the biggest suitcase I had, the boys hurrying after me… asking what was wrong. I had halfway packed my bag before Demo attacked me with his hands, holding them still by my side as I struggled in frenzy against his grip. "Jamie! What is the matter?! Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked me loudly, I gasped for air through my tears as I yelled my answer. "He's back! He's back and he's coming to get me! He's going to kill me, Demo!" I yelled struggling against his grip, he let me go… mulling it over in his mind. "I have to get out of here, or he'll kill us all." I whispered hoarsely as I shook with terror. "W-who will kill? Jamie, who is after you?" He stuttered, my breath caught in my throat as I realised I hadn't told him a thing.. he doesn't know. "You don't know" I whispered over and over again, "You don't know and it should stay that way." I packed the rest of my suitcase, hoisted it off the bed and headed out of the apartment. "Jamie! Where are you going to go? What are you doing?" He yelled after me, I faced him slightly. "I've got to warn Tifa… And Demo, Cocoa and Jayden, forget you ever saw me, ever knew me, okay? For me?" I requested, I saw them hesitantly nod their heads and in a second I was down the hall and out the building doors.

"Tifa!" I shouted loudly, banging on her bar door. She was closed but I know she was there. Tears were still falling down my face as she opened the door and looked at me, horrified. "Jamie! What's the matter? Why are you covered in blood? What are doing with a suitcase?" She asked hurriedly, ushering me inside. I quickly scurried in dragging my suitcase with me, collapsing on the floor trying to take as deep a breath as I can. Tifa sat down infront of me and held on to my shoulders, "Jamie, take deep breaths. And tell me what has got you so worked up…" She said firmly. I slowly and shakily took breaths until I was able to talk, I was so scared but I was focusing solely on Tifa. "You remember, when I first arrived?" Tifa nodded "And you remember how I told you I was here to escape my past?" Tifa nodded again, wide eyed. "Well now it's coming back to get me" I cried out, I clutched myself tightly and shook my head to rid myself of horrible memories. See, when I first met Tifa I was running from my past and I was under so much stress that I had to tell someone. The only person I could trust at the time was, and still is, Tifa. Tifa gasped and pulled me into her closer, I struggled in her grip. "No! I have to get out of here; YOU have to get away from here… atleast until he follows me away from Midgar… PLEASE!" I said frantically. Tifa shook her head and looked behind her, I noticed that everyone had awoken to the sounds of my frantic raving, I'd completely forgot about them. Behind Tifa was Cloud, Marlene, Denzel and Zack. I looked at them with tear stained cheeks and sad eyes, I could feel my lips form a weak smile as I rubbed my eyes… but I realised that I was still bleeding. "I'm sorry. I think I should… I think I should go now" I said weakly as I stood on my feet shakily, but before I could even take a step Cloud had stride forward and gripped my upper arm. "No. In the state your in you shouldn't be going anywhere." He said forcefully. I noticed that anger still lingered in his voice, probably from the earlier events and the fact that I probably woke him up. "You don't understand, Cloud. I can't stay here." I said as softly as I could, not even trying to fight him off… I knew I couldn't fend him off considering how weak I was at the moment. "And why can't you? For the same reasons you kept Zack from me? To keep to yourself and ruin lives?" He snapped, it was then I knew that he didn't care about my safety… he just wanted a reason to snap at me and make me feel bad. I turned around, fist flying through the air, only to have my fist caught and for me to look him in the eyes. "Alright then Cloud. You want to know? You REALLY want to know?" His grip tightened on my wrist and fist, his frown deepening. "Okay, I'll tell you. The reason I am running is because I am the target of a Serial Killer. I took from him… and now he wants it back, along with my life as a bonus prize. But I couldn't let him have it… It was never meant for him and it would never do the world any good." I explained… well explained to an extent. Cloud looked at me in a disbelieving way, to which I replied with a glare. Cloud released my hand and Tifa instantly dragged me through to the kitchen. On the way out of the bar area I stopped Tifa and looked back at Cloud, "I'm sorry that I kept Zack from you, but I shouldn't be blamed. It was his decision whether or not to be revealed to the world, NOT mine! And just so you know, Zack is only mad because I rejected him when he kissed me!" I yelled angrily and followed Tifa into the kitchen area.


	9. What Did You Put In That Tea?

Okay, This is my last update for now

And I know it's short... but it's the start of a whole new beginning!

No not a sequal, just a new level of story writing for me... so bear with me. I've never been past a chapter 8 before.

CELEBRATION!! W00T!!

_____________________________________________________________________

I sat down on a chair at the dining table as Tifa set down a cup of herbal tea, I personally hate the stuff… but it's the only thing that might help at the moment. "So, what are you going to do now?" Tifa asked me as I shakily took a sip of my tea, my face slightly twisting as I repelled at the taste, although I could feel its calming effects. "I don't know, probably leave town… become a hermit somewhere. Who knows…! Argh! This has become such a mess!" I replied, gripping the cup tightly. "Oh No, I'm sorry!" I scrambled furiously to wipe up the tea and gather what was left of the cup. Note To Self: No more working out! "It's ok, Jamie. Your under stress…" Tifa bent down to help me gather the pieces silently. "… doesn't deserve to DIE! We should help her, if we don't she could be killed and innocent people have and will be hurt in the crossfire!" Zack's voice yelled, he was walking towards the kitchen, having an argument with someone. He stormed furiously into the kitchen, Cloud following closely behind… "She is none of our business! She got herself into this mess, she should just give him what he wants and this mess would be over!" Cloud shot back, Zack screwed up his face. "Cloud, you and I both know that is a stupid idea!" Zack replied breaking into a grin, Cloud started smiling as well. 'I sense a disturbance in the force' I thought to myself weakly. I looked up at the 2 men, mulling over in my mind whether I should still ignore them or actually acknowledge their presence. They both looked at me, smiling sheepishly, Zack was the first to speak. "Hey Jamz, we are really sorry for being jerks. And I'm really sorry for taking your rejection to heart, I know I came on a bit strong and a bit too fast and I'm so sorry." He stepped forward and pulled up a seat infront of me, "And we would really like to help you out" I blinked furiously at the idea... Did I just step into an alternate universe or is the Bright Eyed Boys (BEB) offering me their help when just 1 minute—Correction 10 seconds ago—They were willing to wash their hands of me...

Can they actually wash their hands with those gloves on? Cause I swear I have never seen either of them take those gloves off once. Eww... they gotta be all sweaty right?

*Snap* Okay, I'm back to reality. "So that whole, 'Cloud came up with a stupid idea' thing just now was more a publicly announced excuse to help me even though we all know that it just made you look like idiots, right?" Both their grins dropped and they both started talking at once, tripping over each other's words. It's great that I can still get my kicks out of their idiocy in this time of desperation. Hmm.. they actually seem smarter when they're separated, and Cloud goes EMO. Wait... You don't think that something could be going on right? My eyes widened visibly at that thought, then all of a sudden I burst out laughing, I guess what I said was true. The world doesn't revolve around Cloud, Cloud revolves around Zack! I was now leaning dangerously to the left, trying to stop myself laughing.

Meanwhile...

"Is she on drugs?" Tifa whispered to Zack and Cloud as they all gathered a couple of feet from the laughing lunatic that is me. "Not that I've seen her take, what did you put in that tea?" Tifa glared at the zombie and returned her gaze to me. "Hey Jamie, Hurry up. Do you want your help or not? There are better things Cloud and I could be doing!" Zack said loudly over my bouts of laughter. That just got me into another round of laughing. "Maybe she's finally cracked under all the stress of the mystery murderer?" Tifa suggested, Cloud looked at her as if she was an idiot. Me? Crack? I'm already cracked! It didn't take Tifa, Cloud and Zack to notice that I had stopped laughing and was now sitting up straight at the table, looking them over as if I were hiring them instead of them offering their help. "What are you all standing over there for, get your asses over here... can't make a kill a murderer if there is no one to save the victim!" I yelled at the group. Slow, slow people. I shake my head in dismay.

1


End file.
